


A Happy Lannister & Stark Wedding

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei takes what she wants, F/M, Smut, semi public smut, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: As Cersei watches her twin get married, she can't help but seduce the father of the bride.





	A Happy Lannister & Stark Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PtAtomic78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/gifts), [NoisyBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyBird/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooo! So here I am again with the Nedsei smut :P well an attempt at it. It's a short a quick piece, my favourite ;) ;) ;) hehehe This hasn't been beta'd so apologies in advance for any mistakes. Also I'm terrible at writing weddings, idk even know why I chose to base this fic around a wedding but I did so yeah, hopefully, it isn't too bad :P Also I should mention the Jaime x Sansa isn't the main focus of this fic

Cersei rolled her eyes at her brother as he stood by the altar, there he was, dressed up in a fancy suit about to get married. He was giving her a goofy smile and a wave, hoping to gain her attention. She waved back at him and gave him a small smile in return, she then mouthed for him to turn around before his bride to be showed up. He did as she instructed, turning to make conversation with his groomsmen Arthur Dayne, his best man, Bronn Blackwater, and Addam Marbrand. 

 

She almost wanted to scoff at the idea of her twin marrying, he had always been against the idea of marriage. But then he met Sansa Stark, a young nurse who helped him recover from his injury he received while serving in the marines. Losing his right arm almost broke him and without his family and Sansa, Cersei wasn’t sure what would have happened to him. 

 

In the end, she was happy for her brother, he deserved to be happy. Cersei then sighed as she heard the booming laughter of her ex-husband, Robert Baratheon. He had been invited on an account of being a family friend to the Starks, she was glad she was sitting on the opposite side of the aisle to him. What a small world it was, her twin brother marrying the daughter of her ex-husband’s best friend. 

 

The chatter in the church continued for a little while until the pianist began to play, signaling the bridal party’s arrival. Everyone in the church turned around, first walked in Jeyne Poole wearing a burgundy coloured dress, followed by Sansa’s sister Arya wearing a jumpsuit of the same colour. Then came Margaery Tyrell, Sansa’s maid of honour. Finally, there was Sansa, She wore a long floral patterned sleeve dress that was as white as snow, the floral pattern extended across the body of the dress while a modest area of her back was exposed to the air. Her fire-kissed hair standing out against the white of her dress, which drew attention to her ocean blue eyes.

 

While everyone looked to the bride, Cersei looked to her brother and the smile he wore when he lay his eyes on Sansa was worth a million words. 

 

Cersei then turned her attention to the bride as she walked down the aisle with her father, her father who looked rather handsome. Sansa had a few tears of joy escape her eyes before she came to stand beside Jaime. 

 

The ceremony was quite beautiful, much better than her own extravagant wedding when she married Robert. Once Jaime and Sansa were named husband and wife, they left the church followed by the guests and headed for the reception.

 

————

 

During the reception, Jaime and Sansa could barely keep their hands to themselves, snickering away like school kids planning a prank against a teacher. The reception was filled with laughter, food, and drink. Cersei helped herself to a few glasses of wine, enough to give her a buzz but not enough to make her stumble if she got up to walk. Soon enough the wedding host let everyone know it was time for the dancing to begin.

 

Sansa shared the first dance with her father before sharing one with Jaime and then her brothers. Other guests got up to dance too, Jaime came and offered Cersei to dance before sharing one with their mother. Even their father danced, even if it was only with Joanna. 

 

As Cersei danced away, she was spun around by her current dance partner and almost landed into Robert’s arms. That was something she did not desire to happen, so she spun herself around once more and ended up in the arms of Ned Stark. 

 

Instantly she flashed him a smile which he returned, a slight red appeared on his cheeks.

 

“Hi,” she said as the song changed, changing the dance into a slow ballroom like dance. He looked much older than he did when he was the best man at her wedding to Robert, but he had aged like a fine wine, it suited him well.

 

“Cersei, enjoying the wedding so far?” He asked quietly. Always the quiet one, the complete opposite to his older brother Brandon. 

 

“I have, it was rather beautiful, I’m happy for them,” she replied as she looked over to the bride and groom as they gently held each other as they swayed to the music.

 

Ned looked over at them too, a small smile appearing on his face, he really was happy for his daughter. “Aye, I’ll be honest, I had a slight doubt at first, but your brother, I’ve seen him treat her right and make her smile. That’s all I want for her.” 

 

“Jaime’s a good man, he’ll give everything he has for her to be happy.”

 

Ned gave her a nod in response and swayed with her as the music continued. She let out a content sigh as she leans into him, resting her head on his chest, his rather solid chest she noticed. He smelt like roasted chestnuts and pinewood, she turned her head to look up at him. Her green orbs staring deeply into his stormy grey ones. 

 

Maybe it was the wine she had consumed, maybe it was the little jealousy she felt when she saw how happy Jaime and Sansa were. But Cersei wanted to feel happy and she knew just how Ned could help her with her need. 

 

Slowly she leaned up on her toes as she cupped her hands around his cheeks and pulled him into for a kiss. It was a little sloppy, no doubt a side effect of the alcohol that had been consumed over the night. She noticed his lips were surprisingly soft against hers, she smirked as she felt him grip her ass and pull her body into him. 

 

She had to gasp a little for air as she broke away from the kiss, she gave her lips a little lick as she eyed him seductively. “Come with me,” she commanded him, he gave a simple nod in reply as she led him away from the main reception area. She was divorced and he was a widow, so there was no harm in what she was planning to do with him. 

 

They quickly walked down one of the hallways, Cersei pinning him to a wall and hungrily pulling him in for another deep kiss. His hands roamed around her body, she moaned a little as his hands wandered under her red and gold dress, caressing her creamy thighs. 

 

Somehow they made their way into one of the bathrooms, whether it was the men’s or women’s restrooms, they couldn’t tell. Their attention focused solely on each other. She let out a slightly louder moan as he began to kiss and bite at her neck, no doubt he’d be leaving some hickeys on her soft skin. 

 

She quickly stripped him of his suit jacket as he walked her backward into a cubicle, she made sure to lock the door once they were inside, she didn’t want anyone ruining this for her. He roughly pinned her against the wall of the cubicle, she smirked a little at that, who would've thought that quiet Ned Stark could be so rough. She kissed him along his jaw and cleanly shaved beard as he worked on undoing his pants, as he worked to free his cock, she skillfully pulled her red lace panties down. Once her rather wet panties were down low enough, she used the heel of her shoe to pull them the rest of the way down.

 

She lowered her eyes to look at her newly claimed prize, he was much bigger than she expected and much bigger than her ex. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with the same smirk she gave him earlier, slowly she wrapped her hand around his thickness. Slowly she began to stroke his cock, little moans escaping his lips as he grew harder in her hands. He thrust a little, desperately wanting more, at that moment, she felt as if she could get him to do anything she desired. 

 

He hiked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, placing his hands on her ass to hold her up. She leaned in to kiss and bite at his neck, leaving marks of her own on his skin. 

 

“Wait,” Ned said abruptly. “We need a condom,” he continued as she pulled away from his kiss.

 

“It’s fine, we don’t need one. I’m on the pill and I’m clean, so as long as you are…”

 

“I’m clean too.”

 

“Then shut up and fuck me Stark,” she said as she pulled him in for another deep kiss.

 

He did as she commanded, slowly pushing his thick length into her warm and inviting hole. She moaned out loudly as she felt him stretch her out, she almost came instantly. He kissed her neck again as he slowly thrust his hips back and forth, more moans escaping her lips. His left hand then came up to her chest, pulling her dress and bra as far to the side as he good, freeing her left breast so he could begin to bite and suck on the nipple. 

 

“Hnggh fuck, yes, fuck me Ned,” she moaned out as she tightened her legs around his waist. 

 

“Cersei,” he grunted out as his thrusting quickened, one of his hands tangling in her golden hair. 

 

The sounds of their moans filled the restroom, if anyone walked in, they would know exactly what was going on. At the beginning of the day, she never would have thought she’d end up in a toilet cubicle getting fucked by her new sister in law’s father. She smirked a little at that thought. He bought one of his hands down to her clit and began to massage her sensitive bud, her breathing became rapid as she felt her orgasm build quickly. 

 

“Ooooh, ungh, fuck, don’t stop,” she ordered as she looked into his eyes, seven hells she loved his stormy grey eyes. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned as thrusts became sporadic as he began to cum inside her.

 

Her own orgasm crashed over her suddenly, the warm feeling of his seed filling her up making her cum around his cock. Her walls milked him forever drop he could give as they clamped down around his shaft, she rolled her hips to prolong her orgasm. She hadn’t had a fuck like that for quite some time. Soon it was just their heavy breathing filling the restroom with sound, Ned then slowly pulled himself from her well-satisfied cunt, some of his thick white cum dripping out and down her thigh.

 

“I guess we should head back to the reception before anyone notices we’re missing,” she suggested as she straightened out her dress and leaned down to pick up her discarded panties.

 

“I uh, yes, we probably should,” he said, but neither of them really wanted to leave. 

 

But they had to leave eventually, so she leaned up again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she kissed him, she tucked her panties into the front pocket of his dress shirt before pulling away from the kiss.

 

“Something to remember me by,” she said, winking at him and leaving the cubicle and leaving him speechless. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be the only time she left him in that state, that thought made her smile as she walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!! If you did let me know!! I love reading your comments! They always make me smile and feel fluffy inside <3


End file.
